Attack on Cheeseburger
by Everhardt
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Bertholdt finds himself in a precarious position.


**Attack on Cheeseburger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters featured in this story.**

**Author's Note: This story based on the "Attack on Titan Junior High" comedy spin-off and features Bertholdt/Annie, with a bit of Mikasa/Sasha.**

Class 4 was as busy as every morning. Ymir and Krista were chatting amicably. Sasha was eating bread while talking to her girlfriend Mikasa. Eren was, once again, fighting with Jean while Marco was trying to mediate. While Bertholdt was walking towards his desk, he noticed that Annie wasn't seated at her's. Her bag was there, though, so he figured she had simply stepped out for a second. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when stepped into something squishy. Looking down, he noticed something wrapped in white wrapper under his foot. He picked it up to take a closer look. A cheeseburger. Who took a cheeseburger into...

Slowly, Bertholdt turned to Annie's desk. Then he screamed.

"Reiner! Reiner!" He quickly rushed over to his desk, who was just sitting at his desk.

"What is it, Bertholdt?"

"Reiner! I've made a horrible mistake! I need your help!"

"Jeez. Calm down," Reiner said as he got up to properly face Bertholdt. "You're probably overreacting. What could possibly be so bad?"

Bertholdt showed him the remains of the cheeseburger. "I stepped in Annie's cheeseburger."

Then Reiner screamed.

"Oh crap! Bertholdt, what are you going to do?"

"Listen to me! I know the shop where this cheeseburger came from. I'm going to head over there and get a replacement. I need you to keep Annie from checking her bag while I'm gone."

"You got it, man. I'll do my best."

"What are you guys talking about?" Annie asked, standing in the door.

Both Bertholdt and Reiner screamed at Annie's sudden appearance. "N-nothing, Annie!" Bertholdt replied. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I got something very urgent to do!" With that, he rushed past Annie and ran away.

Confused, Annie walked towards Reiner, who was very clearly nervous. "What's so urgent that he needs to leave so soon before class."  
"What!? Oh! Er, I-I think it was something about his mother. I'm not sure about the details."

"Oh? I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure it's nothing. But, you know Bertholdt. Whenever it comes to someone he cares about, nothing can stop him."

"Yeah," the faintest smile appeared on Annie's face. "He is very reliable."

Reiner noticed the fondness in her voice. _Smirk._ "Speaking of Bertholdt, have you two been hanging out at all since the Summer Festival?"

"Not really. We've talked a few, but that's it. Why?"

_Damn it, Bertholdt. Man up and ask her out, already? _"Oh, no reason."

"Attention, class!" Keith Shadis announced as he entered the classroom. "Take your seats!"

Reiner sighed with relief as Annie went over to her seat. _That oughta buy us some time. Hurry up, Reiner._

(**)

"There it is!" Bertholdt exclaimed as he approached the burger restaurant. After stepping through the door, he took a moment to catch his breath. Supporting himself on his knees, he took a few deep breaths. "Alright, now I just need to get a cheeseburger and I should be back before br..." The words died in his mouth as he looked up and saw the massive line in front of him. "What the he-"

(**)

_Damn it, Bertholdt. What's taking so long?_ The class had just started their break and Reiner was nervously watching Annie. Once he saw her start rummaging through her bag, he jumped up, trying to think of something to say.

"Hey, Annie." Marco walked up to her. "Could I talk to you for a sec? There are some things about the upcoming event I'd like to discuss."

"Oh, sure."

_Thank you, Marco. I am eternally indebted to you._ However, Reiner figured Marco wouldn't keep her busy for the entire break. He needed to find another way to distract her.

"Oh, maybe we could go to the tea house we visited the other day." Krista's voice caught his attention. His lovely classmate was currently talking to her significantly less lovely best friend, Ymir. That's when he got an idea. He wasn't sure if he should involve more people in this, but he needed to do something.

"Hey, Krista!" Reiner called out as he approached her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Reiner. I'd be happy to help." Krista smiled brightly.

_She's so cute!_ Reiner blushed.

"Back off, buster!" Ymir interjected. "I'm not about to let you put the moves on my Krista!"

"Ymir! Stop being so mean!"

"No, it's alright. Perhaps Ymir could help as well." Ymir tilted her head in confusion. Reiner scratched the back of his head. "Could you...keep Annie from looking around in her bag?"

He could practically see the question marks forming over Krista and Ymir's heads. "Why would we do that?" Ymir asked.

"Yeah, this seems really strange," Krista added. 

"What did you do, Reiner?" Ymir asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Reiner snapped back. _Damn it. I guess I'll have to tell them._ He looked back to make sure Annie wasn't in earshot. He then turned back to Krista and Ymir, exhaling before looking straight at both of them. "Bertholdt stepped on her cheeseburger."

Both Krista and Ymir screamed.

"That's why he's absent right now. He's out buying a new cheeseburger to replace it. Until he gets back, we need to keep Annie from finding out. Will you help me?"

"Of course we will!" Ymir declared. "Who knows what kind of a rampage she'll go on when she finds out."

"We'll do whatever we can to help."

"Thank you."

Reiner then turned to see Annie return to her seat.

"Leave it to us," Krista said as the two of them approached Annie. "Hey Annie. Me and Ymir were going to visit this great tea house later. Wanna come with?"

"Oh, well, I appreciate the offer, but..."

"Oh, do they have sweets?!" Sasha chimed in as she bounced over.

Surprised, Krista turned to her. "Yes, sweets, baked goods. Lots of tasty things."

Sasha looked like she was about to drool. "Mikasa! Mikasa! Let's go there after school!"

"Alright. Eren, are coming, too?"

"Sure, sounds great!"

Just like that, the entire was involved.

_Well,_ Reiner thought. _That went better than expected._

That's when he heard someone screaming outside. He walked over to the window to see what was going on, but what he saw completely shocked him. _Oh crap!_

(**)

Bertholdt was completely out of breath, but he didn't dare stop running. After having spent what seemed like an eternity waiting in line, he finally got the cheeseburger and was now heading back to school. _I'm sorry Annie. I'm sorry Reiner. I only hope I can make this right._ At last, he saw the school building. He was almost there. _Hold on, Reiner. Just a little bit more._

That's when it suddenly got dark. Confused, he turned to look behind him and his heart dropped. There was a titan right behind him. Before he could react, the titan reached out and grabbed him, lifting him off the ground.

"No! Let me go!" Bertholdt attempted to free himself, but it was futile. There was no escape. That's when the titan used it's other hand to take the cheeseburger from him. Bertholdt screamed as the titan tore the burger from his hand. "No! Somebody! Help me!" He watched in terror as the titan brought the burger to its mouth. "Annie! Reiner!"

Suddenly, something slammed into the titan, knocking Bertholdt and the cheeseburger out of its hands. Bertholdt roughly landed on the ground. After taking a moment to recover, he looked up to see Annie and her titan friend looming over him with the other titan knocked out on the ground. He was stunned. Annie had come to his rescue. The titan then knelt down so Annie could jump down.

"Are you alright, Bertholdt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Annie."

"Don't mention it." Annie then noticed something on the ground and picked it up. Bertholdt looked at it. It was the cheeseburger. He screamed internally. Looking at the burger for a moment, Annie turned to look at Bertholdt, who started sweating. "So, Bertholdt, how's your mother?"

"Huh? My...mother?"

"Yes, Reiner mentioned you left because something happened with your mother."

"Oh?" He could have lied. He could have tried to cover it up. But when he looked into her eyes, he knew he wouldn't. He got dusted himself off and then bowed to her. "I'm very sorry, Annie. This morning, when I entered class, I...I stepped on your cheeseburger. It was an accident, but...I simply wanted to replace it before you noticed." He looked her in the eyes. "I'm very sorry."

She looked at him for a moment before sighing. She then turned to her right. "I'm guessing this is why you were acting so nervous as well."

Bertholdt followed her gaze to see the rest of their class gathered nearby. Reiner was scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was simply trying to distract you so you wouldn't notice your burger was missing."

Annie turned back to Bertholdt. "I appreciate you wanting to replace it, but you could've just told me. I mean, what did you think I was gonna do?"

Before Bertholdt could answer, Reiner spoke up. "Stab him."

"Kill everyone in our class," Ymir said.

"Blow up the school," Eren suggested.

"You really think I'm that bad!?" Annie was shocked.

"I'm sorry." Annie turned back to Bertholdt when he spoke up. "I just..." He stopped for a moment, trying to find right words. He then looked her straight in the eyes. "I didn't want you to hate me."

Annie's eyes widened before she looked down. "I don't hate you." She then started towards him. Bertholdt just looked at her, unsure of what to do. She finally stopped right in front of him and the two looked at each other for a moment before Annie smacked him over the head. "But just talk to me next time. No more schemes."

Bertholdt rubbed his head, then smiled. "Understood."

Shockingly, Annie returned the smile. She then unwrapped the burger, tore it in half and offered him one. "Here, you clearly went to a lot of trouble to get this."

"Oh, no, I couldn't..."

"Just take it." Annie's cheeks started to turn pink.

After brief hesitation, Bertholdt took the half and took a bite out of it. Annie also took a bite out of hers while still looking at the ground.

All of a sudden, the rest of the class started applauding them. Remembering that the whole class was there watching them, both Annie and Bertholt turned red with embarassment.

"We should...probably go back to class."

"Right."

As the two walked started walking, Annie spoke up. "There's one thing I don't understand."

"Oh? What's that?"

"How did my cheeseburger get on the floor? I didn't exactly leave it at the top of my bag. I can't imagine it just fell out on its own."

"Huh. That is strange."

"What do you think, Sasha?" Connie suddenly spoke up.

"Huh!? W-why are you asking me?"

"I saw you rummaging around in Annie's bag this morning. I figured you'd know something."

Bertholdt and Annie stopped dead in their tracks. "Sasha." Annie spoke menacingly. "Explain yourself."

"I-I...Well, I... here's what happened." She was looking down at the ground. "I had to leave quickly this morning, so I couldn't eat breakfast. By the time I got to our classroom, I was starving. Then I smelled the cheeseburger in Annie's bag and...my instincts...kinda took over. Suddenly, I had the burger in my hand. That's when I saw Mikasa come in with a bag of bread. So I...dropped the burger and walked over to her. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. But, the good news is, the bread was really..." She looked up to see Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner looming over her.

(**)

The sun was starting to set on Attack Junior High. Mikasa was standing outside of the school building, staring up at a tree. Dangling from a branch on a rope as her girlfriend, Sasha Blouse. Tied up by her torso, her legs and head hanging limply, a note with "Do not feed!" written on it nailed into her head.

"How much longer?" Sasha asked.

Mikasa checked her watch. "One hour and thirteen minutes."

"I might not make it that long."

"If you die, I promise to take good care of your grave," Mikasa replied in her usual monotone.

"...I love you, Mikasa."

"I love you, too."


End file.
